


Not Yet Noon

by lucymordy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymordy/pseuds/lucymordy
Summary: He still notices the weaknesses.





	Not Yet Noon

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! im like 30 episodes into this anime! thanks for reading!

The limp breaks it down easy. Something small, a bit of a drag, but she will never be able to twirl like a glass window music box ballerina (much less afford one by her shabby looks, heh.) The kind that wind-- oh, and of course, maybe Killua never will either. At least, he has no desire to, and of course again, not that he is graceless at all (he chooses less grace and more force, per se) or that he can’t afford a simple, small, rose-painted wooden box (the family estate has plenty of money).

 

He just watches the leg drag for a half-second before she regains what little control she had lost from the limb, his blue eyes ticking back and forth like a grandfather clock’s rusty bronze tongue.

 

Good leg, bad leg, flat foot, ever-so-slight tiptoe. Careful in balance, but not in concealment. Poorly postured, bad self-esteem? Hunched over a bit in the shoulders beneath the thick coat she wears. She is tired. The leg is growing more obvious. It’d be easy as pie. She isn’t expecting him.

 

But, he won’t. It’d be  _ laughingly _ easy--

 

He won’t. 

 

He won’t.

 

Ah, tick-tock-- he  _ won’t _ .

 

“Killua!” Gon shouts from across the way, waving at him before the clock can chime.


End file.
